The Oddities of High School
by Htaed is Death backwards
Summary: This is sort of an Akatsuki centric. Deidara, Itachi and Hidan find love in their 11th grade classroom, with three hyperactive chicks who will stop at nothing to torture their cruel teacher, Ms. Jennings...cue spooky music, dun dun duhhh...anyway, plz r


**Htaed: Okay, so this is my first high school fic, and I think I did a pretty good job.**

**Kat: ...You made Chika a friggin bookworm. She's gonna be really mad.**

**Chika: I already am.**

**Htaed: But you always read huge books like that!**

**Chika: That may be true, but you don't have to say it to everybody!**

**Kat: The fact that she told everyone is completely irrelevent, because Alyxx already told everybody in our class anyway.**

**Chika: ...That's not the point.**

**Htaed: ...You guys are worse that your counterparts in the real world.**

**Alyxx: Our counterparts?**

**Htaed: Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? You guys are based off of my friends at my school!**

**Kat:...**

**Chika:...**

**Alyxx:...**

**Htaed: Anyway, moving on. I don't own any of the Naruto characters, but I do own Kat, Alyxx, and Chika, so please ask me if you want to use them or anything.**

* * *

Ms. Jennings clapped her hands at the front of the classroom. The class, consisting of grade eleven students, turned reluctantly away from whatever it was that they were doing, and looked at her.

"Okay class, we have some new students today, they just tranferred from Konoha High in Japan, so they're going to introduce themselves, and after each has introduced himself, then we'll assign them guides."

Kat Wyntre looked up from the dragon she was drawing in her sketchbook, and cast a bored eye over the newcomers. She glanced at her friend, Alyxxandreanna Russel (her parents had a flair for inventing new names, so everybody just called her Alyxx, and Kat sometimes called her Als) who sat beside her, and was asleep, as usual, and poked her with her pencil tip. She opened her eyes blearily, and mouthed, 'what?' Kat jerked her head at the front of the room, and then jabbed her friend, Anitchka Mihailov (Chika to her friends) in the back so that she would look up from her book ((AN: which, if I may comment, was about four inches thick)). Chika looked up to the front, as did Alyxx and Kat.

"Miss Wyntre, would you please be so kind as to remove your headphones while I am speaking?"

The blond boy, whose hair fell over the left side of his face, glanced at 'Miss Wyntre.' The girl had dark red hair, and her eyes seemed to be two different colors, but it was difficult to tell, as she sat in the back of the room. She rolled her eyes, and pulled her earphones out of her ears.

"You know, you _could_ just call us by our first names like most teachers do."

She drawled, and the blond boy at the front immediately decided that he liked her. The teacher flushed slightly, but turned back to him, and the other new kids.

"You may begin your introductions." she told them.

The blond boy started by saying, "Okay...My name's Deidara, un, and I like art and explosions...yeah, that's about it."

He noticed that as he mentioned art, the redhead sat up straighter, and looked directly at him.  
"Now, do we have a volunteer to guide Deidara around to his classes?" asked the teacher, whose name he couldn't remember. The redhead immediately raised her hand. The teacher sighed, and said,

"Okay Miss Wyntre, come introduce yourself to Deidara, and then you can help him find all of his classrooms."

Kat stood up, and grabbed her bag, and mouthed 'good luck' at Chika and Alyxx. As she got closer, he could see that her eyes were indeed, two different colors-her left eye was green, and her right eye was violet.

"'Kay, I'm Kat Wyntre, call me Kat...I also like art, and...fire."

The teacher fidgeted nervously as the boy with long black hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck asked,

"Fire?"

"Yeah...It really is so much fun to set things alight...especially things that aren't supposed to be...to see how they react. It's especially fun if said items explode!"

She grinned at Deidara, who grinned right back. She stuck out her hand, and asked,

"So, let's go find your classes, and see if we can find anything worth setting alight."

* * *

Ms Jennings recovered from her nervousness in record time, and pointed at the black-haired boy.

"Introduce yourself."

He turned very obviously bored eyes to the class, disgusted once again by the female population, who were already swooning. Then his attention was attracted by a girl in the corner, as she wasn't paying attention at all, completely absorbed in her book. Ms. Jennings glared at her, and the girl jumped as her name was shouted at her.

"Anitchka Mihailov! Pay ATTENTION!!"

She rolled her eyes, and muttered,

"It's Chika."

"Anyway..." interrupted the dark-haired boy, and Chika looked up.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I suppose I enjoy reading...I don't really like talking...I can think of rather creative threats...That's all, I guess."

Chika scrutinized him, and decided that he was okay.

"Now, do we have a volunteer to guide Mr. Uchiha?"

About 17 hands shot up, Chika's lazily following them.

" Er...Well, it seems that you have a wide choice Mr. Uchiha...You may take your pick."

Itachi considered his options. He could let the teacher pick one, where there would be a 99 chance that the person would spend the time staring at him, Or, he could choose the one he thought was worthy. Hmmm...Not a very tough choice.

"You." he said, pointing at the girl who had seemed so uninterested before.

Aneeka, or something like that. She also grabbed her bag as she walked to the front.

"I'm Anitchka Mihailov, that's A-N-I-T-C-H-K-A. If you really want to, you can call me Anitchka, but I really would prefer Chika. Everybody calls me that. As you might've seen, I love to read, and tend to lose interest in things quickly...That includes conversations. Oh, when you mentionned threats, did that include death threats? 'Cause I'm good at those."

"Yeah, she is."

Said a voice from the back of the room. It was the auburn-haired girl who had been asleep.

"I've lost count of the times she's done it to me and Kat."

Itachi looked Chika up and down. She had long, white-blonde hair that was pulled into a loose, messy braid that hung down her back. It seemed to be only braided to stay out of her face. Her eyes were a greenish-gray color, that seemed to suit her in a way.

"Well then,"

She said, pulling him from his thoughts,

"Let's get going then, shall we?"

"Sure."

* * *

The last boy had silver hair slicked back, and his pink-tinted eyes roamed restlessly over the class, stopping at the auburn-haired girl, who was sleeping again. The teacher was glaring at her, and finally threw a whiteboard marker at her. The marker bounced off the girl's head, and she woke with a start.

" Miss Russel! I will have you _suspended_ if you insist on sleeping in my class!"

The girl yawned, stretching, and blinked owlishly at the teacher. The boy grinned to himself, sensing a troublemaker.

"You didn't have to chuck a marker at me," she said.

"I would have woken up if something _interesting _happened. It's just that your classes are so _boring_!"

She grinned.

"So...technically, if you think about it, it's really your fault that I'm always falling asleep in class. You could at least try to make your classes a little bit fun."

The teacher's eye was twitching by now. She turned jerkily to him.

"Introduce yourself, please."

He sighed.

"Okay...My name is Hidan. I enjoy praying to Jashin-sama, and I've been told I have a penchant for swearing."

The teacher turned to the class.

"Miss Russel, since you so kindly spoke out earlier, you may be this young man's guide."

The girl ignored the teacher and asked, "You worship Jashin?"

Hidan nodded. The girl smiled as she stood up, grabbing her backpack, as she walked to the front of the class.

"Cool. I'm Alyxx, spelled A-L-Y- double X. If you value your life, don't EVER call me 'Aly'. I also worship an...unusual deity, and I'm always getting yelled at for swearing in class."

Hidan quirked an eyebrow.

"Do people call you emo a lot?"

"Oh. My. God. Yes, and it's so FUCKING annoying!!"

Suddenly the teacher cut into their conversation as they were about to leave the class.

"Miss Russel! Detention!"

"Damn."

"I will see you in this classroom at 3:30 for half an hour."

As Alyxx and Hidan walked out of the classroom, they saw Itachi, Deidara, Chika and Kat waiting for them in the hallway. Kat raised her eyebrows.

"Detention again?"  
Alyxx sighed.

"Yeah, but at least it's only for a half-hour."  
Chika looked up from her book.

"Really? Wow. Maybe she's scared that we're gonna prank her if she keeps you for three hours again."

Deidara looked shocked.

"Three hours?! For _swearing_?! That's just _wrong_!"  
The group started to walk down the hallway.

"I guess we should probably start actually showing you guys around."

"Yea...That might be a smart idea."

* * *

**So? what do you think? i'll update as soon as i get ideas, which are not coming fast. Also, I don't know who Alyxx's deity will be...I'm thinking either Bane, from the trilogy; The Year of the Rogue Dragons (The Rage, The Rite and The Ruin) or Eris, goddess of Chaos**


End file.
